The Snowstorm
by Soldier of the Rails
Summary: Haruka and Seiya are stuck in a car during a snow storm. Will they finally be able to put their differences aside? One-Shot.


An entire hour had gone by in uncomfortable silence. Haruka kept her eyes on the snow-covered road, refusing to acknowledge Seiya, who sat in the backseat next to a couple of bags. "I'll kill him," she muttered under her breath, referring to Mamoru, who had informed the two last minute he could not accompany them to meet the girls, and Taiki and Yaten, at the cabin. Both were convinced it was done on purpose, with the hope of the two finally settling their differences. Seiya merely shrugged.

"It's getting pretty bad," he said after a while, "we should find a hotel to spend the night."

"I'll get us there," Haruka muttered in response. She sped up just a bit more. The faster they arrived at the cabin, the faster she'd be able to put some distance between her and Seiya, and see Michiru. A smile spread across her lips at the thought of the warmth of the fireplace and Michiru throwing her arms around her. Seiya rolled his eyes.

"You do now the cabin only has two rooms, right? You two won't be spending any time alone." He smiled in satisfaction when he saw her narrowed eyes in the rear-view mirror. Nearly another hour passed, and it was getting dark. Haruka could hardly see the signs or anything in front of the car now. She pulled over with a sigh. Seiya shook his head.

"You should have listened to me. Now we're stuck here in the middle of nowhere."

"Shut up, Kou."

"If anyone should be angry here, it's me," he told her. "I told you we should have looked for a hotel." She took her seat belt off and turned to glare at him.

"If you're so angry then feel free to go walk back and find that hotel! Now good night!" She shouted, crossing her arms and laying her head against the cold glass of the window.

"I would," Seiya muttered, "but it's wrong to abandon a girl in the middle of nowhere, especially at night, during a snowstorm." Haruka ignored him, but unfortunately she could not ignore the rapidly dropping temperature. Her teeth began too chatter, making her curse under her breath. Seiya need not know her misery.

"Uh...Where is your coat, Tenoh? I can get it for you."

"I forgot it, okay?!"

"I was only trying to help..."

"We'll I don't need your help!" She shouted. Seiya sighed. Several minutes later Haruka was curled up in her seat, but it did little to help. She sneezed loudly a few times. Her nose was stuffed up now, and the only reason stopping her from crying, was the fear of making it worse.

"Why don't you come sit with me?" Seiya asked cautiously. Haruka turned around again, giving him a death glare.

"Are you coming on to me, Kou?"

"Of course not! I just thought Michiru and the others would appreciate it if I didn't show up with you sick, or worse...dead."

"I'm fine!"

"Alright. Freeze to death then." He said to her, but there was no way he'd get any sleep when he was becoming genuinely concerned about her health. A few more minutes passed, and she was shivering uncontrollably. "That's it," he said, and stood up. She hardly had a chance to protest as she was pulled over to the back seat. She soon found herself seated across his lap, his over sized coat wrapped almost completely around her, with his arms holding it in place. She blushed. It was embarrassing, and uncomfortable, but warm. Though, she could not bring herself to thank him. The rest of the night was spent in silence.

The two were awakened by a tap on the window, and looked up to see a smirking Mamoru. Seiya immediately placed his arms at his sides, and Haruka quickly moved to the driver's seat, and reluctantly rolled the window down, her cheeks an alarming shade of red. "Good morning, you lovebirds," Mamoru said. The two glared. "You'll be happy to know you aren't even five minutes from the cabin. Just turn left!" He waved, and went back to his car. The two watched his car turn and disappear behind some trees.

"This never happened," Haruka said, not turning to look at Seiya.

"Never," Seiya agreed.


End file.
